


Fight For This Love

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But no actual torture, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mention of torture, Mpreg, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Pregnant Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Civil War scoppia in realtà perchè Steve rimane incinto di Tony e vorrebbe tenere il bambino invece Tony sarebbe più propenso per l'aborto.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>“Questa è l'unica soluzione. Pensi che appena verranno a sapere di quella cosa ti lasceranno continuare ad essere Cap? Ti toglieranno tutto Steve! Il tuo scudo, la tua uniforme, il tuo nome! E appena la tireranno fuori dalla tua pancia, si prenderanno pure quella cosa.”<br/>“Potranno anche togliermi Captain America, ma Steve Rogers ha ancora la forza di lottare per quello che è giusto. Farò qualsiasi cosa pur di impedirgli di portare via ciò che è mio.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight For This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**Fight For This Love** _

_Prompt: Stony - (Mpreg) La Civil War scoppia in realtà perchè Steve rimane incinto di Tony e vorrebbe tenere il bambino invece Tony sarebbe più propenso per l'aborto._

Steve fissò Tony inorridito. “Vuoi che io abortisca.” ripeté.

“Mi sembra la soluzione più ovvia. Non può essere un bambino vero e proprio, Steve. Questa cosa puzza di macchinazione da villain da ogni poro! Non puoi davvero pensare di portare avanti una gravidanza! Sei un uomo, per la miseria!” esclamò Tony, ancora le braccia incrociate al petto e un'espressione seria e chiusa stampata in faccia.  
  
Natasha stava seduta in disparte e fissava con sguardo vuoto il pavimento. Bruce dava loro le spalle e continua a consultare i dati che aveva ricevuto dal personale medico che aveva visitato Steve. Thor aveva lasciato prima la stanza e poi il pianeta, deciso ad organizzare una festa in onore del futuro nascituro s'era messo in testa che tutti avrebbero dovuto bere chissà quale intruglio di Asgard. Clint stava in piedi accanto a Nat, quasi a volerla proteggere, che sarebbe parso strano, ma lo era di più che se ne fosse rimasta immobile e in silenzio per tutto quel tempo.

“Non lo farò Tony.” disse con tono chiaro Steve. “Non mi importa come la pensi, c'è una vita dentro di me e ha già un cuore che batte. Non ucciderò una creatura innocente solo perché è la soluzione più semplice.”

Tony fece un passo avanti verso Steve e vide solo con la coda dell'occhio Bruce defilarsi con una scusa appena sussurrata. “Questa è l'unica soluzione. Pensi che appena verranno a sapere di quella cosa ti lasceranno continuare ad essere Cap? Ti toglieranno tutto Steve! Il tuo scudo, la tua uniforme, il tuo nome! E appena la tireranno fuori dalla tua pancia, si prenderanno pure quella cosa.”

“Potranno anche togliermi Captain America, ma Steve Rogers ha ancora la forza di lottare per quello che è giusto. Farò qualsiasi cosa pur di impedirgli di portare via ciò che è mio.”

“Finirai solo col soffrire di più Steve. Non puoi scappare da loro, come pensi di riuscire a combattere mentre hai quella cosa che ti cresce dentro?”

“È per questo che ha noi.” rispose Clint interrompendoli. “Possiamo farcela Tony, insieme possiamo impedirgli di-” ma Tony rise amaramente.

“Per quanto pensi che possa funzionare? Una settimana? Un mese? Un anno? Non smetterebbero mai di dargli la caccia, come non smettono mai di incolpare noi di cose di cui non siamo responsabili. Ma di quello? Di quello siamo responsabili e qualsiasi tortura gli infliggeranno quando lo faranno, peserà sulle teste di tutti noi!” esclamò Tony serio.

Cadde il silenzio per qualche istante. “Non mi arrenderò così Tony.” aggiunse solo Steve prima di andarsene. Clint rimase immobile fissando la porta per qualche istante, per poi spostare lo sguardo su Nat, che ancora rimaneva immobile come una statua.

“Stai distruggendo tutto ancora una volta, Stark. Fai brillare tutto ciò che tocchi, ma è solo un'illusione, come un vaso cinese. Ripararlo con l'oro lo farà sembrare bello e poetico, ma alla fine resta pur sempre un fottuto vaso rotto.” disse infine con una carezza alla spalla di Natasha per poi uscire a sua volta.

Stark rimase in silenzio a fissare la porta ora chiusa. Non seppe neppure per quanto rimase in quella posizione quando finalmente Nat parlò.

“So perché lo stai facendo, Tony.” mormorò appena, la voce rotta dall'emozione come mai Stark l'aveva sentita. “E per quanto io capisca e condivida in parte ciò che dici…” Natasha fece una pausa in cui parve ingoiare le lacrime, poi si alzò in piedi e lo fissò negli occhi per un istante prima di indicargli lo schermo in cui era ancora presente la foto della creatura che cresceva in Steve. “Ti è stato fatto un dono Tony, uno che molti desiderano dal profondo del loro cuore e non ottengono mai. Gettarlo senza neppure provare a lottare è da codardi.”  
  
Tony la fissò avviarsi a sua volta alla porta.  
  
“E tu non lo sei.” aggiunse solo prima di uscire e lasciarlo da solo. Tony si voltò a fissare di nuovo lo schermo.

“Lotterò per te a modo mio.” mormorò tra se e sé.

**Author's Note:**

> *naviga in mari di angst* Questa roba è più un incipit di Civil War. E in pratica Tony non ha nessuno dalla sua parte perché, DUH, aborto, Nat non starebbe mai dalla sua, neppure se condivide il perché di certe cose che dice Tony. E boh, ci sono anche Bruce e Thor perché volevo fossero lì pure se poi li tolgo di scena prima che decidano da che parte stare.
> 
> (PS: Non l'ho scritto, ma io alla fine di tutto il bordello da Civil War mi immagino Tony che tiene un Steve morente tra le braccia; con Steve che tra le sue di braccia tiene il cadavere di loro figlio. E visto che non è abbastanza angst, c'è pure Tony che piange e gli chiede “Was it worth it?”. Bon. Ciao. Vado a morire.)


End file.
